


Their Galaxy

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post TROS, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Rey looked down at her newborn son, listening to the Force as it sang around them.She looked up at her husband, still in disbelief as to how they had gotten there, to that moment—the three of them cuddled together as a family. Her family.They had both given enough of themselves to the galaxy. This was their galaxy now.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: "When I was growing up I didn’t have a normal mom and dad or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew that something was missing. But now I’m standing here today knowing that I have everything I’m ever going to need. You are my family."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Their Galaxy

Rey looked down at her newborn son, listening to the Force as it sang around them.

She looked up at her husband, still in disbelief as to how they had gotten there, to that moment—the three of them cuddled together as a family. _Her family._

How he unknowingly sent his astromech in her direction on Jakku all those years ago. How they danced on the edges of each other’s lives before officially meeting. How it took so long for them to realize their feelings for one another and even longer to admit them.

How everything fell into place once they did.

“He’s so perfect.” Poe murmured as he pulled her closer to him, having settled in next to her on the bed the moment the med droid had finished changing the linens. He had yet to let her go, one arm around her and one helping her cradle that tiny bundle in her arms. Rey found herself thinking that she could stay in that room—really, that bed—forever. Judging by the brilliance of Poe’s Force signature, he was having very similar thoughts.

They had both given enough of themselves to the galaxy.

This was their galaxy now.

Rey smiled as she glanced up from where their son was _finally_ sleeping peacefully in her arms.

“You’re just saying that because he looks like you.” she teased, gently smoothing out some of the impossibly wild curls he’d been born with, “He’s as loud and stubborn as you too.”

Poe gave her a look that she could tell was meant to be one of exasperation, but the pure joy and love he radiated through the Force undercut the unamused look he was going for.

Grinning, she leaned into him and pressed a kiss against his cheek as a peace offering.

“The next one better look like me.” She grumbled as she shifted so that she was sitting up a little straighter. In just a few short moments, the room would be full of friends and family eager to meet the newest addition to their ragtag little group.

It wasn’t until she felt Poe stiffen next to her that she realized what she’d said.

“Next one?” He asked.

“I mean, not...immediately,” Rey clarified, feeling her cheeks heat a little—even after all this time, after everything they had been through, he could still make her blush with just a _look_ , “but...yes. I would like to have more.”

Silence hung between them for what could only have been seconds but felt like a lifetime.

“That is...if you want to.” She added.

“Sunshine, we can have as many kids as you want.” Poe whispered before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

A promise.

And Rey knew, with perfect clarity, that this was what she had been waiting for on Jakku. A family. _Her family._

This moment—the ones that had happened and the ones yet to come—was what it had all been for.


End file.
